Love Never Quits
by Rated-RKORyder
Summary: In 2000 Charity and Matt were High School sweethearts.they went to separate colleges and grew apart.It's now 2011. Matt is engaged and getting married in 2 months. what will happen when he gets a call from Charity and walks back into his life?


_**Alright so I was watching a ton of romantic comedy's and chick flicks (sad, I know) and got this idea for a story. I hope you like it and plz don't forget to review at the end. Thanks! Enjoy! :)**_

* * *

><p><em>I'm here without you baby<em>

_But you're still on my lonely mind__  
><em>_I think about you baby__  
><em>_And I dream about you all the time__  
><em>_I'm here without you baby__  
><em>_But you're still with me in my dreams__  
><em>_And tonight it's only you and me_

_The miles just keep rollin'__  
><em>_As the people leave their way to say hello__  
><em>_I've heard this life is overrated__  
><em>_But I hope that it gets better as we go__  
><em>

As I laid on my bed listening to my CD player, I heard a little tap. Pausing my music, I took off my headphones and looked at the window. I smiled as I saw my boyfriend, Matt, tapping on my window. I opened the window and he leaned on the window sill.

"Hey." I whispered.

"Hey. Come with me." He whispered back. "I want to show you something."

I bit my lip.

"Okay, hold on."

I walked over to my bedroom door and peered out. Everyone was already fast asleep. I locked my bedroom door and climbed out of my window. Matt caught me as I slid down. I shut my window and grabbed Matt's hand as we walked down the street.

Matt and I live in a trailer park and have most of our lives. We met back in middle school which was located at the end of my street. Since it also doubled as a community center during the summertime, we met one summer before our last year there before High School. I could remember it as though it was yesterday….

_I had just moved to Sioux Falls to live with my mom. _

"_Mom!" I called. "I'm going to the community center! I'll be back in a few hours!"_

_I opened the door and a blast of warm air hit me. I walked off the lot and headed up the street towards the school. The playground, which once was filled with children stood empty under the hot June sun. The tar the sealed up the cracks made your feet sink if you stepped on it. The blacktop was split all over the place with weeds sticking out here and there. I shielded my eyes as I crossed the vast vacant area. I tried the door but it was locked. A couple of girls walked past me, giggling and disappeared around the corner. I followed them as they walked all the way around to the main door and went inside. I started walking and froze when I saw a snake on the ground. I squinted at it and saw that it was a gardener snake that was already dead. Just to be safe I walked around it and headed towards the glass double down in which the girls went through. I opened one and was relieved as I stepped into the air conditioned room. I looked around as I waited for my eyes to readjust when somebody spoke.  
>"Hey."<em>

_I looked toward where the voice was coming from at a guy who was maybe in his mid-twenties._

"_Hi." _

"_Are you new here? Do you have a pass?"_

_I walked over and looked down at the table he sat at. There were a couple stacks of different colored paper._

"_Pass? How much does it cost?"_

"_Nothing. It's free. "_

_He handed me one of the green pieces of paper and stood up._

"_All you need is a parent's signature and you'll get a pass like this."_

_He held up this little pink laminated card that said, 'Hayward Community Center Summer Pass 1993'_

"_You can take a look around if you want."_

_I took the paper and started walking around. I peeked into a room that had a foosball table, and a few kids just hanging out listening to "The Crying Game" By Boy George. I started backing up when I bumped into somebody and fell down._

"_Oh my god. I'm so sorry!" I guy my age said as he turned around. He helped me up and I dusted myself off._

"_Are you okay?"_

"_Yeah." I chuckled. "I'm fine. Thanks for helping me up." _

_I looked up at him and smiled._

"_Hi. I'm Matt." _

"_I'm charity. Nice to meet you."_

"_Yeah, same here." He smiled. _

After talking for a while we sat over in the corner just talking. Ever since then we've been inseparable. It was pretty dark so I held onto Matt as we walked the streets. We walked up to the school yard and laid down on the grassy area near the windows. Luckily there were brick walls on either side of us blocking the cameras' view.

He held my hand as we looked up at the stars.

"Can you believe it? After tomorrow, it's all over."

"I know. I'm half excited and half nervous about graduating tomorrow."

He leaned over and gave me a kiss.

"Why are you nervous?"

I let go of his hand and shifted to my side.

"I'm mostly nervous about…"

I shook my head and Laid back again. He sat up and leaned over me.

"About what, Babe?"

I bit my lip and looked up at him. I brought my hand up to his face.

"About us." I replied, quietly.

He gently grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"What about us?"

"Well, we're going to different colleges. What if you find somebody new?"

He pressed a kiss to my lips and rested his forehead on mine.

"I won't find somebody new. You know that. "

"How do know you won't Matt?" I asked as a tear slid down my cheek.

He brought his hand up and wiped it away.

"Because I love you. I love you more than anything in the world." He whispered.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I've always loved you."

He sat up and dug into his pocket. He pulled out a simple silver ring and held it up.

'Matt, what's that?" I asked.

"This is my promise that I'll wait for you."

He slid it on my ring finger and gave me a kiss.

"Forever and Ever, Babe."

I looked over at him and smiled.

"I love you too, Matt. Forever and Ever."


End file.
